


Prude

by Rose Emily (toomuchplor)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/Rose%20Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for "Bound".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prude

It was sick and it was dirty and Clark doesn't know exactly when he became such a prude, but he has a feeling it happened around the moment he heard the number thirteen. 

God, thirteen. 

Clark has vivid memories of Lex's marriages, both of them, memories of long nights trying not to imagine anything, trying not to think about it. And with truly childish naivete, Clark hadn't quite believed that Lex was sleeping with Victoria during her stay at the mansion. 

He was stupid to have ever doubted Lex's promiscuity. 

Thirteen. 

And those are just the ones Lex admitted to, the ones on record. Clark wonders how many pairs of diamond earrings are scattered over Metropolis, gleaming tokens of Lex's cruelty and callousness. 

Hell, they're probably scattered over Smallville, for that manner. The purchase orders Chloe unearthed with Lionel's help take up several pages. Clark won't let himself examine them too closely, not closely enough to count. 

He knows this much, though: 

Upstairs, in Clark's mom's dresser, right in the back of her underwear drawer where she used to hide Clark's stocking stuffers, there's a small velvet box containing a pair of diamond solitaires. 

But Lex said, "Don't give up on me yet," and so Clark won't look, won't check for serial numbers and purchase orders. 

It might be okay to be a prude when you're trying to forget something like that. 


End file.
